Whiplash
Whiplash is a new elite enemy from the Winter Update. He is confronted at level 45-50 and is currently the last elite that can be fought. Equipment He uses the Rioter Ski Mask, Rioter Vest, and the Rioter Pants from the Rioter Equipment giving him 7% agility, 10% Accuracy, and 10% health. He also uses the Dual Revolvers that were previously unobtainable before the Eastside District Update, in which it was available for purchase. *Rioter Ski Mask - 7% agility *Rioter Vest - 10% health *Rioter Pants - 10% accuracy *Dual Revolvers - a dual weapon that has high damage but low range(can be bought at the store for 600 gold) Drops Whiplash drops one of these things listed above: *125 cash *250 cash *500 cash *1 Immunity Shield *Small Cash Booster *Small XP Booster *5 gold (10 gold if you have the double gold booster) Strategy This elite is actually very easy to kill due to his low spacial awareness. Whiplash almost never turns around, so sneaking behind him is the way to go. He also has terrible aim, sometimes he even misses you when you're in front of him. However, if spotted his guns do high damage over a medium range, killing you under 4 shots. Also as the Dual Revolvers which he uses do not have long range, so it is better to use weapons which have a long range. Thus, it is recommended to stay out of range of his weapon, and instead, use something like the Howitzer Gun to defeat him. Another option is to charge right up to his with a strong close-quarter weapon like the Blunderbuss or the Double Barrel Shotgun to defeat him. Like Bio Hazard, he cannot shoot underneath his arm so charging right up to him and staying underneath his arm will prevent him from damaging you. Due to the damage his weapon deals, it is suggested not to face him head-on. If using something like the Blunderbuss, make sure to move around him so that you are facing his back or his side whilst engaging with him to make sure that you don't get killed. As such, it is suggested to equip Agility boosting gear to make sure that you stay out of his line of fire. He rarely runs anywhere and will plant himself at a chosen spot and kill all the enemies in the vicinity before moving on to his next target. Whiplash is currently a Permanent Elite, as there is no level above 50 yet. Killing Whiplash with a Blunderbuss or any shotgun might be easier as players can go under his arm and do more damage thus killing him easily Trivia *Whiplash's weapon was said to be coming soon if you were killed by him but now they are purchasable for 600 Gold. It is called Dual Revolvers. *Whiplash is currently the last elite enemy available to fight. *A common mistake that some people say, is that they think he uses the Urban Pants, though unfortunately he uses the Rioter Pants making Whiplash the third elite enemy to be inspired by an equipment set, the first being Bio Hazard and second being Blizzard. * Respawnables analyzers are figuring out how much health Whiplash has. A regular revolver can take out a multiplayer enemy wearing 10% armor with two shots. That is the armor that whiplash wears. However, two shots barely scratches whiplash. Six revolver shots damage a fifth of his health. 6 revolver shots is enough to kill someone (if you are at close range) wearing 30% armor. So whiplash has 30% armor multiplied by five, which equals a 150% boost in armor. Say a regular Respawnables player without boosts has one hundred health. That means, if whiplash has 150% health boost, his health is 250 as a pose to a normal 100 to 130 health. 150% health is on top of 100. 6 revolver shots pierces 30% armor, 12 pierce 60% armor, 18 pierce 90%, 24 pierce 120%, 30 revolver shots pierce +150% armor. Another thing is, although this theory sounds right, 250 health is only like killing a regular guy two and a half times, which takes 5 shots. So if it takes 30 shots to kill whiplash, 5 multiplied by 6 equals 30 so you should multiply 250 health by six to get.... .....get 1500 health. Whiplash has 1500 health as opposed to the normal 100. * Whiplash is the first elite enemy that wears equipments with 10% stat boost. Gallery DR Feed.jpg Whiplash.PNG Whiplash1.jpg Whiplash2.jpg Whiplash at Hunter.PNG Category:Enemies Category:Bots Category:Elite Enemies Category:Weapons